Café Full of Love
by a hopeful runaway
Summary: A café were Allison and stiles work seems to be what they love doing most but what will happen when Erica gets too close to Allison and what will Derek do when he finds out stiles has a crush on him. Erica/Allison. Sterek. Au.


**A story inspired by a pic at post/44737124924/can-i-get-you-anything-else-how-a bout-your# once I saw it I got a story stuck in my head. Xp**

**What do you call the Erica/Allison ship?**

**my grammar probably sucks but I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It was just another day at the cafe where Allison and stiles worked.

Allison was filling in for stiles since he was at another late college class, Allison gets really annoyed with the college for not being more assertive.

Besides its better that Allison gets the money than just another employee since stiles and her are paying the same rent because they're roommates.

It was a nice calm morning with the sunlight pouring through the windows lighting up the coffee shop.

All the regulars were here drinking, eating and chatting with Allison as she served them, which was when she walked in.

Her hair in long blonde curls sitting nicely on her black leather jacket with her jeans and boots alongside her blue corset top that showed quite a bit of cleavage.

She walked with pride, making people's heads turn like crazy, Allison thought some of them might break their necks but they'd have just as much chance as drowning by the amount of drool that was leaking out of their mouths.

She stopped at the counter, looked up and down at Allison and then studied her face for about 7 seconds.

Allison started to think she might have something in her hair but then mystery girl started to speak.

"My friend Stiles from my college class said that you have the world's best coffee here so I came to check it out" she said with determined eyes.

"Stiles as in Stiles Stilinski" Allison enquired

"Yeah" she said as if she was holding back a lot of attitude.

"Stiles said that his friend Allison was working here, who told him about this place needing another employee which was how he got the job. He said that Allison is the attractive looking brunette who he loves very much for filling in for him, I'm guessing that's you" she said with an amused smile.

Allison blushed at hearing that she was described as attractive and hoped to god that she doesn't look like a tomato "yes and tell him he should make me one of his yummy chocolate cookies since this is the third time I've filled in for him" Allison said trying to sound unfazed.

"I'll tell him" Erica said gazing at Allison. "I was surprised when he told me about this place I thought he was going to fix me up with someone again." Erica said and started talking with a suspicious tone "Is there anyone who works here that is single, it might explain his intentions a little more clearly".

"Sorry stiles is the only male employee who works here" Allison said apologetically thinking that she hardly needed someone to set her up considering how hot . . . attractive she looked.

She expressed a sly grin as if she knew something Allison didn't "that's fine"

They stare at each other for what feels like 5 minutes until there's a cough behind the mystery girl.

It turns out while they were having this conversation a long line had built up behind them, Allison quickly apologized while mystery girl stepped aside and let Allison get everyone's orders.

While Allison took everyone's orders and headed out back Erica took a seat at one of the little built in table in the wall areas.

When Allison was finished she saw the mystery girl take a seat she brought out a coffee for her and set it on the table.

"Can I get you anything else" Allison asked

Just as the mystery girl was about to say something in bounced stiles yelling about how sorry he was for being late knocking down things with his natural clumsiness.

Once Allison finished cleaning up his mess he came back from the kitchen with his apron on to say that he owes her a chocolate cookie

When Allison got up she saw the blonde girl start to leave

Just as she was going to say bye the blonde interrupted by saying "don't worry Allison I'll be back for more delicious coffee"

"Wait I don't know your name" Allison said quickly

As the mystery girl was leaving she said "call me mystery girl I always liked mysteries and next time you think that I'm to 'attractive' for someone to need to set me up just ask me out, it'll save us the trouble of playing the game of cat and mouse"

Allison didn't know what she meant but when she looked back at stiles he had a cheeky grin as if he knew what she was up to

**To be continued**

* * *

**I'm excited for next chapter. I hope this chapter didn't suck that bad.**


End file.
